1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and a multilayer ceramic electronic component including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of electronic components using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a small size, secures high capacitance, and is easily mountable.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser that is mounted on circuit boards of several electronic products, for example, an image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, to thereby store or discharge an electric charge.
Heat generated by electronic devices is a growing problem, since the average size of image display devices has recently been enlarged, while the rates of central processing units (CPUs) included in computers have also increased.
Therefore, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is required to secure stable capacitance and reliability, even at high temperatures, to allow for the stable operation of integrated circuits (ICs) installed in electronic devices.
In addition, multilayer ceramic capacitors have various sizes and lamination amounts, depending on the usage and intended capacitance thereof.
In particular, in order to meet recent requirements for electronic products, such as the miniaturization, lightening, and multi-functionalization thereof, multilayer ceramic capacitors used in electronic products have also been required to have an ultra-small size and an ultrahigh capacitance and be able to boost voltages.
For this reason, a multilayer ceramic capacitor, in which dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are thinly formed to allow a product to have an ultra-small size and in which a large number of dielectric layers are laminated to allow for an ultrahigh capacitance, has been manufactured.
However, when the multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured as above, in the case in which the dielectric layer is thinned and voltage is boosted, the strength of an electric field across the dielectric layers may be increased due to the boosting of voltage, which may degrade DC-bias characteristics and reliability.
Furthermore, the formation of thin layers may cause defects in layer microstructure, to thereby degrade high-temperature withstand voltage characteristics, such as breakdown voltage (BDV), insulation resistance (IR), and the like.
In order to prevent these problems, a method of finely-grinding a base powder may be considered. However, as particles of the base powder are reduced in size, the user-desired amount and temperature characteristics may be difficult to implement and the dielectric constant may be decreased.
Patent Document 1 is different from embodiments of the present invention in terms of respective subcomponents and contents thereof, and has a dielectric ceramic composition with low dielectric constant characteristics.